Roman Holiday with Tom Hiddleston
by Smarthuganlea
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and Ana met online by accident, after a couple of months of skyping and texting when it became obvious that tension between them is more than just an online fling they decided to meet in one of the most romantic cities of Europe Rome! But Ana will get more than what she bargained for, not just a romance, but a 2 weeks of hot sex and endless teasing!


It was evening time, the crowd of tourists with the last light of the day started moving away from the center of Rome back to their hotels. In the small Chinese restaurant, somewhere close to Vatican Mr Hiddleston and Ana had dinner.

Ana was sitting alone waiting for Tom to come back from the atrium where he was taking a call. Ana looked a bit lost , tired from all the walking they did that day around the streets of Rome, leaned on her hand, she was not sure is she daydreaming or did previous few days really happen, all the rush the running, anticipation it seemed like she was waiting for this Roman holiday forever and again it seemed like it happen out of nowhere.

Ana's thoughts rushed toward the memory she had of the first Airbnb house they stayed in and Tom diving in their swimming pool, his godly shaped figure moving under the water, hips moving in rhythm and him resurfacing and grabbing her for her hair, pulling her head backwards and kissing her, his perfectly shaped body wet and smooth, tightly pressed to hers, his hands grabbing her tighter, that moment when she could feel every muscle of his ... She felt like someone raised the temperature in the room from 0 to 100 in a second. Just a brief memory of him pulling her, kissing her was making her all worked up and longing. At that moment waitress came and brought another pot of tea for Tom and a slice of cake for her, Ana could tell that she is blushing, she just hoped that the waitress did not notice her sudden rush of blood to her head, and lets be honest other parts... She fast shacked off her head , like she is trying to shake that scene from her thoughts. She fixed her hair and ask a waitress for a cup of coffee.

\- Coffee, that's what I need now. Pull yourself together girl! This will help.

The moment passed and Ana shook off that naughty tough she had and somehow was back to normal, now just enjoying her slice of cake .

Suddenly she felt that Tom is behind her, leaning towards her, placing his arms on the back of the chair, he leaned to her ear whispering:

\- You look really sexy right now. Would love to have you on top of that table this second and just fuck the hell out of you. But that would not be appropriate right now, would it.

Ana felt like something is stuck in her throat, with every single word he was sending shivers down her spine. She crouched her backs feeling that all her skin is crawling right now. Her breathing became deeper and faster , she felt that her stomach is becoming hard inside and that all the blood rushed south, by now she knew how to recognize the symptoms , yes she was getting all worked up for him and wanted him badly.

-You make me hard, oh, I will have my way with you tonight I promise you that.

There was something promising and very authoritative in his voice, she loved it, him speaking to her that way was driving her to the point of madness.

Ana crouched her legs tight, she could feel his breath on her ear and dame that was hot, with every word he said she was feeling her heart pumping faster breath becoming shallower and her legs crouching tighter and tighter, a bit tighter and she would orgasm right there and then, the whole body of hers wonted him, that he asked she would be on top of that table without a word of protest.

And him, oh, he knew exactly what is he doing, by now he knew precisely what effect he have on her! With a satisfied smirk in the corners of his mouth and devilish look in his eyes, he just pulled away carefully without touching her, and just sit across her at the table pouring his tea acting as nothing happened. Leaving Ana to blush and deal with all the juices which were boiling now in her body. She felt like something is going to explode in her stomach, she felt hot and really wet and all heated up to a boiling point. She felt like she will explode from tension any second now.

My god I could come, just from his words! She thought for herself. She wanted him to touch her right now, she already saw his hands on her just moving across her stomach and going lower and lower. She knew that he can see that she is way out of her comfort zone, so she fast tried to pull her thoughts together

\- Waitress, yes waitress, coffee, I need a coffee- she mumbled.

Tom just smirked while sipping his tea, looking completely calm and yet satisfied. Like his only goal right now is to bring her up to a point of madness while he stays seemingly calm and in total control of every single action of his. She was wondering what is going through his head

-Oh, he must be enjoying this, nothing works up man's ego as a girl which you can make horny with only 2 sentences.

She hated the fact that he realized that he can cause this effect on her and he was using it whenever opportunity arise just for fun. Ana was thinking of what to say and still the only thing she could think was him touching her, his hands on her body exploring. Coffee arrived at that moment saving Ana from future embarrassment.

-That dinner was really good- said Ana while Tom was opening the doors of their Airbnb apartment ,

-Indeed - he replied quickly giving her a naughty smile, she looked at his eyes still embarrassed by all the thought she had earlier about him and just quickly enter the hallway.

Without the words while she just cross the entrance doors, Tom shuttled them behind her and before she knew it, he was positioned behind her pushing her against the wall of the hallway. He grabbed her hair with one hand and bite her neck. Ana almost screamed from pleasure placing both her hands on the wall in front of her, trying to keep in balance. He grabbed her from the back, not letting her go. His hands now on her stomach, lifting her blouse feeling her skin under his palm.

-Oh, Ana you make me so hard - he took her hand off the wall and placing it on his crotch for a moment, just teasing her - So fucking hard - said he placing her hand back on the wall while now pressing his hips to her ass, now she could really feel him and gosh he felt like a rock, a stone hard rock. -Oh, God - Just knowing that she caused this kind of effect on him made her inner goddess sing and dance. Him being that hard for her was so damn hot. She wanted him and she wanted him badly. She wanted all oh him... But he was not letting her turn around, he pushed harder against her and ...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
